l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoritomo Courtier
The Yoritomo Courtier school was comprimised of those Mantis who show an affinity for the arts of courtly maneuvering. Creation When the Mantis Clan achieved equal status with the Great Clans, it quickly became apparent that the armies of the Mantis would not be enough to earn and maintain influence during times of peace. Those Mantis who appeared to possess the skills necessary were commanded to establish a school so that their arts might be shared with others. After several years and direct funding from the overflowing Mantis coffers, the school was comparable to the courtier dojo of other Clans. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 134 Approach In a purely Mantis approach to the art, the founders of the school made up for their lack of formal training with dedication. What dedication did not unlock for the Mantis was tossed aside in favor of something more fitting for the Yoritomo family. In the end, the school become something of a hybrid of Doji favor-mongering, Scorpion ruthlessness, and pure Mantis 'charm' – the sort of charm that made other courtiers mildly concerned for their own personal safety. Courtiers of the Yoritomo Courtier School are trained to apply several tactics, one after the other until the desired result is achieved. At first, the courtier politely but bluntly states what it is he wishes and then opens the floor to negotiation for favors in return. Failing that, the Yoritomo quietly attempts to discern just how much koku would need to be applied to the situation to make things easier. If that response is ineffective (or deemed completely useless beforehand), the courtier then attempts tactics of intimidation – first of an emotional, then of a physical nature. Though the Mantis are often seen as boorish thugs in court, the balance they maintain is a complex one. Most courtiers somehow manage to maintain just the right threat level to scare opponents into action but not draw their wrath upon themselves. Like their bushi cousins, Yoritomo-trained courtiers prefer others being caught off-guard by their true ability. Notable Courtiers Yoritomo Hogosha The founder of the Yoritomo Courtier School, Yoritomo Hogosha was a stabilizing influence in the Imperial Court after the sudden disappearance of Emperor Toturi I, and, along with his ally Kakita Yoshi, helped to fill the power vacuum created by the Scorpion Clan's absence. His career was tragically cut short when a maddened Toturi returned to the imperial court and ordered the slaughter of everyone there. Nevertheless, Yoritomo Aramasu declared his career a success and established the Hogosha as a vassal family of the Yoritomo.Secrets of the Mantis p. 28 Yoritomo Yoyonagi The Amethyst Champion, Yoritomo Yoyonagi, was actually the granddaughter of Yoritomo Hogosha and the brother of the Hogosha family daimyo. Though an eminently capable courtier who has attained a surprising amount of success in the Imperial Court, Yoyonagi was effectively maneuvered into the Amethyst Championship by former geisha Yoritomo Sachina so as to secure Sachina's own place at court. During her time as a Mantis representative to the Emperor's court, Yoyonagi was known, among other things, for her scandalous style of dress. Emerald Empire, p. 85 Yoritomo Yashinko Yoritomo Yashinko, a younger courtier of the Mantis, was a student of Yoritomo Yoyonagi's. She was later assigned to be the court representative of Yoritomo Utemaro, the first Imperial Treasurer. Despite his high position, Utemaro understood that his association with the koku of the Empire would stain him in the eyes of some, but that Yashinko would be able to maintain enough distance to still be an effective voice in the courts. Imperial Treasurer - Yoritomo Utemaro (The Conclusion, Part 2), by Shawn Carman Known Techniques * Duty Before Honor * Storm Heart * Command the Winds * Will of the Storm * Strength in All Things See also * Yoritomo Courtier/Meta Category:Mantis Clan Schools